Sisters From Hell
by Nyx's chosen girl of Vampires
Summary: Me and my friend are sent to the Inuyasha world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Like I said before I don't own.

Please read and review. I accept flames!

"Hey, Destiny. You want to come over to my house tonight?" A tall girl with short brown hair with blond and sandy blond highlights asked.

"Sure Alisha. You want me to bring my Inu Yasha movies?"

"Like hell yea! Arigato" the girl now known as Alisha said to the other girl. 

"Do itashimashite, Akita-chan (my Japanese nickname). What else do I need to bring?"

"Whatever the hell you want. Just don't bring your stories about inu, kay?"

"Oh, man I thought you were gonna let it slip Akita-chan." Destiny said with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope not gonna happen this time Desie-chan."

"Oh alright! Kami you always ruin the fun!"

-X- after school -X-

"Here I am and ready for action!" yelled a hyper Destiny.

"Kami onna, take a chill pill. Or better yet dump yourself in a loony bin." Alisha barked with sarcasm in her voice.

"Why do you have to be so mean Akita-chan?"

"Oh I don't know. Let's get to watching the movie!"

Unknown to them that night would be their last in the world of sanity.

PLZ READ AND REVIEW PEOPLEZ! I ACCEPT FLAMES!! FLAMES ARE WELCOME!! AND I LOVE INU PLUSHIES!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own InuYasha!

Last time.

"Here I am, and ready for action!" yelled a hyper Destiny.

"Kami onna, take a chill pill. Or better yet dump yourself in a loony bin." Alisha barked with sarcasm in her voice.

"Why do you have to be so mean Akita-chan?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let's get to watching the movie!"

Unknown to them that night would be their last in the world of sanity.

Now.

Alisha and Destiny were sitting on the couch watching Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight once again.

"Oh I just want to be all over Inuyasha right now!" Destiny yelled

"God I thought I told u to keep your comments to yourself!"

"Sorry I can't help it. He's to damn sexy! And you say the same about Sesshomaru!"

At that comment a light lit up the entire room and the next thing they knew was that they were in the world of Inuyasha!

Me: yes I know it was short, review and ill give u more! I ACCEPT FLAMES!! IF U DON'T LIKE FLAME ME!!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha. So beat it. If you don't like it I will unleash the wrath of my randomness on you! Mwahahahaha!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------

Last time.

At that comment a light lit up the entire room, and the next thing they knew was that they were in the world of Inuyasha!

-now-

As Destiny and Alisha plummeted through the sky, they noticed that they had landed on a flying object.

"Desie-chan, I don't think were in Kentucky any more." Alisha said " and what the hell did we land on?"

Destiny just looked forward and saw a tail (they landed on backwards) "Umm.. Akita-chan, I think we have landed on a dragon."

At that moment Alisha looks up and sees two heads that have turned around and looked at them. "De….Desie-ch..chan?" she said trying to get her friend's attention "I think w….we …we have lan..landed on Ah-Un."

"WHAT IN THE FUCKIN SEVEN HELLS DO YOU MEAN 'YOU THINK WE HAVE LANDED ON AH-UN!" Destiny shouted.

"Oww, ow, ow, ow! Desie-chan, that huts my ears! You know they're sensitive!" Alisha whined "WAIT! THAT MEANS MY SESSHY-POO-SAMA'S NEAR BY!"(you guessed it dun dun dun)

"And who might you be calling 'Sesshy-poo-sama?" said a deep baritone voice "For if it is me, human, you will suffer the consequences."

And then they……………..

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Me: mwahahahahaha cliffy! ^_^

Sesshomaru: Bitch if you call me Sesshy-poo-sama again you will suffer!

Me: 0^_^ *gulp* you wouldn't hurt your poor future mate now would you?

Sesshomaru: die

Me; Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo………if you want me to keep writing plz review and save my life. Flames work too! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	4. Chapter 4

Hey thank you xSecret-Magicx, and Shelby51650 for your reviews so this chapter is for ya'll! ^_^

As usual I don't own shit. So don't sue me unless u want me to unleash my randomness upon you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-last time-

"And who might you be calling 'Sesshy-poo-sama'?" said a deep baritone voice "For if it is me, human, you will suffer the consequences."

And then they…………

-now-

And then they(as you guessed) screamed.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! IT'S SESSHY-POO-SAMA!!! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! OHMYGAWDOHMYGAWDOHMYGAWDOHMYGAWD!!!!!!!!! OWWWWWWWWW!" Alisha screamed "Desie-chan did you have to hit me?"

"Yes, dumbass. Are you forgetting that we are in front of lord stick up the ass?"

"OH, SHITZLES! I FORGOT" she then turns and starts bowing uncontrollably saying "forgive me milord, forgive my unwanted presence milord."

"Lord Sesshomaru? Who are the pretty ladies?" asked an innocent Rin "Are they here to play with Rin? Can they go pick flowers with Rin?"

'_They are not here to play' _"Of course Rin they can go pick flowers with you." Sesshomaru said giving them one of those 'if you don't I will kill you' kinda looks. _'Well Rin needs females around her she is becoming of age.' __**'You know you just want to mate one of them.' **__'Where did you come from you baka?'_

'_**From the far parts of your mind where you've trapped me for the past few centuries.' **__'Rin only needs a human female to be around so shut up.'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ok thanks for reading and reviewing. If you don't know how it's that lil' button right down there that says review this story/chapter._

_I ACCEPT FLAMES! FEEL FREE TO FLAME!_


End file.
